Vampire Covens - Evolution Reference
by maxigrumpling
Summary: A list of all the covens present at the 'war' with Kirkov. This might me, and you, keep track of who's who and who belgns to which coven. As well as a handy reference as this war unfolds. Oh yes, and I just looooove writing their back stories.
1. English Coven

Name: Olivia

Sex: Female

Date of human birth: 26 April 1955

Date of change: 13 July 1977

Age at change: 22

Place of human birth: Leicester, UK

Sire: Charles (deceased)

Gift/Talent: Nil

Diet: human blood

Mate of: Nil

Sire to: Nil

Coven: English

Coven mates: Zara, Charles (deceased)

Current Occupation: Restaurateur

Previous Occupations: Chef

Circumstances of change: not disclosed

Points of Interest: Assumed leadership of coven after the demise of Charles.

* * *

Name: Zara

Sex: Female

Date of human birth: 10 July 1971

Date of change: 19 September 1992

Age at change: 21

Place of human birth: Cambridge, UK

Sire: Charles (deceased)

Gift/Talent: Nil

Diet: human blood

Mate of: Nil

Sire to: Nil

Coven: English

Coven mates: Olivia, Charles (deceased)

Current Occupation: not disclosed

Previous Occupations: none disclosed

Circumstances of change: not disclosed

Points of Interest:

* * *

Name: Charles

Sex: Male

Date of human birth: Exact date unknown, approx year 1810

Date of change: Exact date unknown, approx year 1960

Age at change: approx 50

Place of human birth: Oxford, UK

Sire: unknown

Gift/Talent: Nil

Diet: human blood

Mate of: nil

Sire to: Olivia, Zara

Coven: English

Coven mates: Olivia, Zara

Current Occupation: not applicable

Previous Occupations: not disclosed

Circumstances of change: not disclosed

Points of Interest: Killed during the Romanian/Cullen fight.


	2. German Coven

Name: Dieter Fischer

Sex: Male

Date of human birth: 14 January 1964

Date of change: 27 June 1986

Age at change: 22

Place of human birth: Dortmund, Germany

Sire: Unknown

Gift/Talent: Tracker (scent)

Diet: Vegetarian

Mate of: Felicity

Sire to: Anna Bauer, Renmark (Rennie) Bauer

Coven: German

Coven mates: Anna, Renmark (Rennie), Maria (Deceased)

Current Occupation: Nil

Previous Occupations: Electrician in human life

Circumstances of change: Non disclosed

Points of Interest: Recently took a human mate, Felicity, and has adopted a vegetarian lifestyle with the view to regaining some of his humanity and his mates desire to continue working with humans.

* * *

Name: Renmark Bauer

Sex: Male

Date of human birth: 26 May 1971

Date of change: 5 July 1989

Age at change: 18

Place of human birth: Essen, Germany

Sire: Dieter Fischer

Gift/Talent: Nil

Diet: Human Blood

Mate of: Maria (deceased), Anna

Sire to: Nil

Coven: German

Coven mates: Dieter, Anna, Maria(deceased)

Current Occupation: Nil

Previous Occupations: Student in human life

Circumstances of change: Hit by car

Points of Interest: Lost his mate (Maria) during the Romanian/Cullen fight. Now mate of Anna.

* * *

Name: Anna Bauer

Sex: Female

Date of human birth: 12 November 1972

Date of change: 1 February 1990

Age at change: 18

Place of human birth: Essen, Germany

Sire: Dieter Fischer

Gift/Talent: Nil

Diet: Human Blood

Mate of: Renmark (Rennie) Bauer

Sire to: Nil

Coven: German

Coven mates: Dieter, Rennie

Current Occupation: Nil

Previous Occupations: Student in human life

Circumstances of change: non disclosed

Points of Interest:


	3. Australian Coven

Name: Jonathon

Sex: Male

Date of human birth: 4 December 1921

Date of change: 18 September 1948

Age at change: 26

Place of human birth: Canberra, Australia

Sire: not disclosed

Gift/Talent: Water leech

Diet: Human blood

Mate of: Nil

Sire to: Randall, Ethan, Melinda

Coven: Australian

Coven mates: Ethan, Melinda

Current Occupation: Nil

Previous Occupations: Merchant navy

Circumstances of change: Not disclosed

* * *

Name: Melinda

Sex: Female

Date of human birth: 10 April 1962

Date of change: 29 July 1981

Age at change: 19

Place of human birth: Sydney, Australia

Sire: Jonathon

Gift/Talent: Nil

Diet: Human blood

Mate of: Nil

Sire to: Nil

Coven: Australian

Coven mates: Jonathon, Ethan

Current Occupation: Nil

Previous Occupations: Student in human life

Circumstances of change: not disclosed

Points of Interest: None disclosed

* * *

Name: Ethan

Sex: Male

Date of human birth: 3 March 1957

Date of change: 15 January 1984

Age at change: 27

Place of human birth: Sydney, Australia

Sire: Jonathon

Gift/Talent: Nil

Diet: Human blood

Mate of: Nil

Sire to: Nil

Coven: Australian

Coven mates: Ethan, Jonathon

Current Occupation: Nil

Previous Occupations: Croupier

Circumstances of change: Another vampire was attempting to drain him when Jonathon stepped in.

Points of Interest: Missing right tip of index finger. Lost to a cockatoo in human life.


	4. French Coven

Name: Enzo

Sex: Male

Date of human birth: 18 March 1920

Date of change: 25 December 1941

Age at change: 21

Place of human birth: Annecy, France

Sire: Lucie

Gift/Talent: Nil

Diet: Human blood

Mate of: Lucie

Sire to: Zoe

Coven: French

Coven mates: Lucie, Zoe, Thomas

Current Occupation: Translator

Previous Occupations: Political Advisor, Teacher (Political Science)

Circumstances of change: Met and fell in love with Lucie before he knew what she was. She changed him after a sexual encounter gone wrong.

Points of Interest:

* * *

Name: Lucie

Sex: Female

Date of human birth: Exact date unknown, approx year 1795

Date of change: Exact date unknown, approx year 1827

Age at change: 32

Place of human birth: Dole, France

Sire: Unknown

Gift/Talent: Eidetic memory

Diet: Human Blood

Mate of: Enzo

Sire to: Thomas

Coven: French

Coven mates: Enzo, Zoe, Thomas

Current Occupation: Nil

Previous Occupations: Nil

Circumstances of change: None disclosed

Points of Interest:

* * *

Name: Zoe

Sex: Female

Date of human birth: 11 September 1958

Date of change: 19 March 1979

Age at change: 21

Place of human birth: Laval, France

Sire: Enzo

Gift/Talent: Nil

Diet: Human blood

Mate of: Thomas

Sire to: Nil

Coven: French

Coven mates: Enzo, Lucie, Thomas

Current Occupation: Nil

Previous Occupations: Student in human life

Circumstances of change: Met and imprinted on Thomas. Changed at own request.

Points of Interest:

* * *

Name: Thomas

Sex: Male

Date of human birth: 2 March 1953

Date of change: 14 June 1974

Age at change: 21

Place of human birth: Cahors, France

Sire: Lucie

Gift/Talent: Nil

Diet: Human blood

Mate of: Zoe

Sire to: Nil

Coven: French

Coven mates: Enzo, Lucie, Zoe

Current Occupation: Banker

Previous Occupations: Money launderer, forger.

Circumstances of change: Stabbed and left to die after reneging on a forgery deal. Found and changed by Lucie as an act of mercy, and also the benefit of having a personal forger in the coven.

Points of Interest:


	5. Greek Coven

Name: Stavros

Sex: Male

Date of human birth: 19 December 1926

Date of change: 28 April 1957

Age at change: 31

Place of human birth: Thermo, Greece

Sire: Not disclosed

Gift/Talent: Power Mimicry

Diet: Human blood

Mate of: Not disclosed

Sire to: Not disclosed

Coven: Greek

Coven mates: Not disclosed

Current Occupation: Olive farmer

Previous Occupations: farmer

Circumstances of change: none disclosed

Points of Interest:


	6. Mexican Coven

Name: Jesus

Sex: Male

Date of human birth: Unknown

Date of change: Unknown, approx year 1650

Age at change: approx 25

Place of human birth: Mexico/Guatemala border

Sire: Unknown

Gift/Talent: Quantify bonds

Diet: Human Blood

Mate of: Camila

Sire to: nil

Coven: Mexican

Coven mates: Camila

Current Occupation: Farmer/exporter of tobacco

Previous Occupations: Tobacco farmer

Circumstances of change: none disclosed

Points of Interest:

* * *

Name: Camila

Sex: Female

Date of human birth: Unknown

Date of change: Exact date unknown, approx year 1710

Age at change: approx 23

Place of human birth: Nacajuca, Mexico

Sire: Unknown

Gift/Talent: Nil

Diet: Human blood

Mate of: Jesus

Sire to: Nil

Coven: Mexican

Coven mates: Jesus

Current Occupation: Nil

Previous Occupations: Nil

Circumstances of change: None disclosed

Points of Interest:


	7. New Zealand Coven

Name: Susan

Sex: Female

Date of human birth: 11 October 1972

Date of change: 22 May 1993

Age at change: 21

Place of human birth: Hastings, New Zealand

Sire: Not disclosed

Gift/Talent: Nil

Diet: Human blood

Mate of: Nil

Sire to: Holly

Coven: New Zealand

Coven mates: Holly, Adam (deceased)

Current Occupation: not disclosed

Previous Occupations: not disclosed

Circumstances of change: none disclosed

Points of Interest:

* * *

Name: Holly

Sex: Female

Date of human birth: 4 August 1970

Date of change: 13 June 1994

Age at change: 24

Place of human birth: Thames, New Zealand

Sire: Susan

Gift/Talent: Shape cloner

Diet: human blood

Mate of: Nil

Sire to: Nil

Coven: New Zealand

Coven mates: Susan, Adam (deceased)

Current Occupation: not disclosed

Previous Occupations: not disclosed

Circumstances of change: none disclosed

Points of Interest:

* * *

Name: Adam

Sex: Male

Date of human birth: 16 September 1969

Date of change: 10 May 1995

Age at change: 26

Place of human birth: Opitiki, New Zealand

Sire: Susan

Gift/Talent: Nil

Diet: human blood

Mate of: Nil

Sire to: Nil

Coven: New Zealand

Coven mates: Susan, Holly

Current Occupation: Nil

Previous Occupations: none disclosed

Circumstances of change: not disclosed

Points of Interest: Killed during the Romanian/Cullen fight.


	8. Peruvian Coven

Name: Hector

Sex: Male

Date of human birth: Exact date unknown, year approx 1825

Date of change: Unknown, approx year 1847

Age at change: Unknown

Place of human birth: Caraz, Peru

Sire: Unknown

Gift/Talent: Nil

Diet: Human blood

Mate of: Alicia

Sire to: Marco

Coven: Peruvian

Coven mates: Alicia, Marco

Current Occupation: Businessman

Previous Occupations: Farmer, Coin trader

Circumstances of change: None disclosed

* * *

Name: Alicia

Sex: Female

Date of human birth: Exact date unknown, approx year 1857

Date of change: Exact date unknown, approx year 1899

Age at change: 42 approx

Place of human birth: Eten, Peru

Sire: Unknown

Gift/Talent: Kinetic Absorption

Diet: Human Blood

Mate of: Hector

Sire to: Nil

Coven: Peruvian

Coven mates: Hector, Marco

Current Occupation: Nil

Previous Occupations: None disclosed

Circumstances of change: None disclosed

Points of Interest: Can absorb power from external sources. Eg the sun, lightening etc and turn it into a usable physical power. Makes her stronger but only while the external source is available, eg a storm.

* * *

Name: Marco

Sex: Male

Date of human birth: Exact date unknown, approx year 1888

Date of change: Exact date unknown, approx year 1917

Age at change: 29

Place of human birth: Ate, Peru

Sire: Hector

Gift/Talent: Nil

Diet: Human Blood

Mate of: Nil

Sire to: Nil

Coven: Peruvian

Coven mates: Hector, Alicia

Current Occupation: Business partner of Hector

Previous Occupations: Coin trader

Circumstances of change: An especially large coin trade went wrong, Hector was present, changed Marco after being badly injured in the failed trade.

Points of Interest: None disclosed


	9. South African Coven

Name: Demarco

Sex: Male

Date of human birth: Exact date unknown, approx year 1658

Date of change: Exact date unknown, approx year 1694

Age at change: 36

Place of human birth: Magocha, Russia

Sire: Kirkov

Gift/Talent: Echolocation

Diet: Human Blood

Mate of: Puleng

Sire to: Puleng, Babalo, Olona

Coven: South African

Coven mates: Puleng, Olona, Babalo

Current Occupation: Land owner/farmer

Previous Occupations: Farmer, former member of Kirkov's Guard

Circumstances of change: Turned by Kirkov for inclusion in the guard under the misapprehension that his gift would be of use. It was not. Managed to flee Kirkov some three hundred years ago.

Points of Interest: His natural son, Nic, is now an unwilling member of Kirkov's guard.

* * *

Name: Puleng

Sex: Female

Date of human birth: Exact date unknown, approx year 1725

Date of change: Exact date unknown, approx year 1749

Age at change: 24

Place of human birth: Paarl, South Africa

Sire: Demarco

Gift/Talent: Nil

Diet: Human blood

Mate of: Demarco

Sire to: Nil

Coven: South Africans

Coven mates: Demarco, Olona, Babalo

Current Occupation: Nil

Previous Occupations: Nil

Circumstances of change: None disclosed

Points of Interest:

* * *

Name: Olona

Sex: Female

Date of human birth: 23 February 1922

Date of change: 17 December 1953

Age at change: 31

Place of human birth: Calvinia, South Africa

Sire: Demarco

Gift/Talent: Nil

Diet: Human blood

Mate of: Nil

Sire to: Nil

Coven: South Africans

Coven mates: Demarco, Puleng, Babalo

Current Occupation: Nil

Previous Occupations: Nil

Circumstances of change: Sired by Demarco at Pulengs request (companionship).

Points of Interest: In 1974 she attempted to make a mate for herself. Her lover did not bare the change and perished. Has vowed to remain alone since.

* * *

Name: Babalo

Sex: Female

Date of human birth: 13 August 1927

Date of change: 19 January 1962

Age at change: 35

Place of human birth: Williston, South Africa

Sire: Demarco

Gift/Talent: nil

Diet: Human blood

Mate of: Nil

Sire to: Nil

Coven: South Africans

Coven mates: Demarco, Puleng, Olona

Current Occupation: Nil

Previous Occupations: Nil

Circumstances of change: Sired by Demarco at Pulengs request after a brutal land dispute.

Points of Interest:


	10. Swedish Coven

Name: Elias

Sex: Male

Date of human birth: 7 December 1908

Date of change: 9 February 1931

Age at change: 23

Place of human birth: Hamar, Sweden

Sire: Unknown

Gift/Talent: Nil

Diet: Human Blood

Mate of: Maja

Sire to: Fillip

Coven: Swedish

Coven mates: Maja, Fillip, Rebeka

Current Occupation: None disclosed

Previous Occupations: None disclosed

Circumstances of change: None disclosed

Points of Interest: None disclosed

* * *

Name: Maja

Sex: Female

Date of human birth: Exact date unknown, approx year 1886

Date of change: 5 October 1912

Age at change: 26

Place of human birth: Arendal, Sweden

Sire: Unknown

Gift/Talent: Summoning

Diet: Human Blood

Mate of: Elias

Sire to: Nil

Coven: Swedish

Coven mates: Elias, Fillip, Rebeka

Current Occupation: none disclosed

Previous Occupations: none disclosed

Circumstances of change: none disclosed

Points of Interest: None disclosed

* * *

Name: Fillip

Sex: Male

Date of human birth: 19 May 1932

Date of change: 18 September 1957

Age at change: 25

Place of human birth: Oslo, Sweden

Sire: Elias

Gift/Talent: Nil

Diet: Human blood

Mate of: Nil

Sire to: Rebeka

Coven: Swedish

Coven mates: Elias, Maja, Rebeka

Current Occupation: None disclosed

Previous Occupations: None disclosed

Circumstances of change: Drowning accident, changed by Elias as last resort.

Points of Interest: None disclosed

* * *

Name: Rebeka

Sex: Female

Date of human birth: 14 January 1949

Date of change: 17 August 1971

Age at change: 22

Place of human birth: Oslo, Sweden

Sire: Fillip

Gift/Talent: Nil

Diet: Human blood

Mate of: Nil

Sire to: Nil

Coven: Swedish

Coven mates: Elias, Maja, Fillip

Current Occupation: None disclosed

Previous Occupations: None disclosed

Circumstances of change: Fillip knew her locally. Changed her with view to making her his mate, she didn't feel the same.

Points of Interest: None disclosed.


	11. Turkish Coven

Name: Furkan (Alex when in US)

Sex: Male

Date of human birth: Exact date unknown, approx year 1300

Date of change: Exact date unknown, approx year 1350

Age at change: approx 50

Place of human birth: Kartal, Former Ottoman Empire, now Turkey

Sire: Unknown

Gift/Talent: Fire conjurer

Diet: Human blood

Mate of: Nil

Sire to: Busra, Mehmet

Coven: Turkish

Coven mates: Busra, Mehmet

Current Occupation: Not disclosed

Previous Occupations: Soldier

Circumstances of change: not disclosed

Points of Interest: Can conjure fire balls from the ground. Can mould and sustain them at will.

* * *

Name: Busra

Sex: Male

Date of human birth: exact date unknown, approx year 1500

Date of change: exact date unknown, approx year 1550

Age at change: approx 50

Place of human birth: Konya, Turkey

Sire: Furkan

Gift/Talent: Nil

Diet: Human blood

Mate of: Mehmet

Sire to: Nil

Coven: Turkish

Coven mates: Furkan, Mehmet

Current Occupation: not disclosed

Previous Occupations: not disclosed

Circumstances of change: none disclosed

Points of Interest:

* * *

Name: Mehmet

Sex: Female

Date of human birth: exact date unknown, approx year 1700

Date of change: exact date unknown, approx year 1730

Age at change: approx 30

Place of human birth: Aydin, Turkey

Sire: Furkan

Gift/Talent: Nil

Diet: Human blood

Mate of: Busra

Sire to: Nil

Coven: Turkish

Coven mates: Furkan, Busra

Current Occupation: none disclosed

Previous Occupations: none disclosed

Circumstances of change: Changed at request of Busra.

Points of Interest:


	12. South American Coven

Name: Samuel

Sex: Male

Date of human birth: Exact date unknown, approx year 1825

Date of change: Exact date unknown, approx year 1860

Age at change: 35

Place of human birth: Jatai, Brazil

Sire: Unknown

Gift/Talent: Nil

Diet: Human blood

Mate of: Beatriz

Sire to: Beatriz, biological father to Angelica from former human relationship with human woman.

Coven: South American

Coven mates: Beatriz, Angelica (occasional), Nathaniel (occasional)

Current Occupation: not disclosed

Previous Occupations: not disclosed

Circumstances of change: not disclosed

Points of Interest:

* * *

Name: Beatriz

Sex: Female

Date of human birth: 8 April 1924

Date of change: 13 July 1961

Age at change: 37

Place of human birth: Rosario, Argentina

Sire: Samuel

Gift/Talent: Nil

Diet: human blood

Mate of: Samuel

Sire to: Nil

Coven: South American

Coven mates: Samuel, Angelica (occasional), Nathaniel (occasional)

Current Occupation: not disclosed

Previous Occupations: not disclosed

Circumstances of change: Changed at own request after meeting Samuel. Possible imprinting.

Points of Interest:

* * *

Name: Angelica

Sex: Female

Date of human birth: 16 March 1957

Date of change: (Hybrid, no change date necessary)

Age at change:

Place of human birth: Sinop, Brazil

Sire: Biological child of Samuel

Gift/Talent: not applicable

Diet: human blood/human food at will

Mate of: Nathaniel

Sire to: not applicable

Coven: South Americans (occasional)

Coven mates: Samuel, Beatriz, Nathaniel (occasional)

Current Occupation: Student, University of Sao Paulo

Previous Occupations: not applicable

Circumstances of change: not applicable

Points of Interest: Met and fell in love with Nathaniel at first meeting. Were wed in Europe. Live occasionally with South American coven and occasionally in Nathaniel's native Italy.

* * *

Name: Nathaniel

Sex: Male

Date of human birth: 22 February 1936

Date of change: (Hybrid, no change date necessary)

Age at change: not applicable

Place of human birth: Florence, Italy

Sire: Biological child of unnamed vampire

Gift/Talent: not applicable

Diet: human blood/ human food at will

Mate of: Angelica

Sire to: not applicable

Coven: South American (occasional)

Coven mates: Samuel, Beatriz, Angelica

Current Occupation: Student, University of Firenze, Italy

Previous Occupations: not applicable

Circumstances of change: not applicable

Points of Interest: Wed Angelica after meeting her at the Cullen residence. Sometime mentor to Renesmee.


	13. Russian Coven

Name: Demetri

Sex: Male

Date of human birth: 30 November 1908

Date of change: 17 October 1940

Age at change: 32

Place of human birth: Chilta, Russia

Sire: not disclosed

Gift/Talent: Can cause EMP at will

Diet: human blood

Mate of: Rose

Sire to: Svetlana, Ivana, Rose

Coven: Russian

Coven mates: Svetlana, Ivana, Rose, Viktor (deceased)

Current Occupation: not disclosed

Previous Occupations: not disclosed

Circumstances of change: not disclosed

Points of Interest:

* * *

Name: Rose

Sex: Female

Date of human birth: 18 January 1941

Date of change: 30 September 1965

Age at change: 24

Place of human birth: Moscow, Russia

Sire: Demetri

Gift/Talent: Nil

Diet: human blood

Mate of: Demetri

Sire to: Nil

Coven: Russian

Coven mates: Demetri, Svetlana, Ivana, Viktor (deceased)

Current Occupation: not disclosed

Previous Occupations: not disclosed

Circumstances of change: Changed at own request

Points of Interest:

* * *

Name: Svetlana

Sex: Female

Date of human birth: 31 May 1973

Date of change: 9 September 1997

Age at change: 24

Place of human birth: Omsk, Russia

Sire: Demetri

Gift/Talent: Nil

Diet: Human blood

Mate of: Ivana

Sire to: Demetri

Coven: Russian

Coven mates: Demetri, Rose, Ivana, Viktor (deceased)

Current Occupation: not disclosed

Previous Occupations: not disclosed

Circumstances of change: Begged Demetri to change her to escape the poverty of Russian life.

Points of Interest:

* * *

Name: Ivana

Sex: Female

Date of human birth: 1 January 1973

Date of change: 5 March 1998

Age at change: 25

Place of human birth: Omsk, Russia

Sire: Demetri

Gift/Talent: Can inoculate a human – becomes unable to be harmed, or changed, by vampire bite

Diet: human blood

Mate of: Svetlana

Sire to: nil

Coven: Russian

Coven mates: Demetri, Rose, Svetlana, Viktor (deceased)

Current Occupation: not disclosed

Previous Occupations: not disclosed

Circumstances of change: Was the lover of Svetlana as a human. Was changed at own request so as to join her lover.

Points of Interest:

* * *

Name: Viktor

Sex: Male

Date of human birth: unknown

Date of change: unknown

Age at change: unknown, though approx 65-70

Place of human birth: unknown

Sire: unknown

Gift/Talent: Nil. Though did not need to ingest anything, either human food or blood, to sustain life

Diet: as above

Mate of: nil

Sire to: unknown

Coven: Russian

Coven mates: Demetri, Rose, Svetlana, Ivana

Current Occupation: not applicable

Previous Occupations: unknown

Circumstances of change: unknown

Points of Interest: He came into Demetri's care around 1950 when he was found wandering close to Demetri's territory. He had no memory of who he was or where he'd come from.

He had no thirst and needed nothing to sustain him.

Had a tendency to wander and was often found, after weeks or months, hundreds of miles from home and unable to explain how he got there.

He often told authorities who tried to help him that he spoke no Russian, although he told them this in Russian. His 'condition' was attributed to being already suffering from senile dementia when turned.

He perished after wandering into another vampire's (Kirkov) territory and being taken for a spy was summarily executed.


	14. Denali Coven

Name: Eleazar

Sex: Male

Date of human birth: Exact date unknown, approx year 1700

Date of change: Exact date unknown

Age at change: unknown

Place of human birth: Spain

Sire: unknown

Gift/Talent: Can identify the gifts/talents of others, both human and vampire

Diet: animal blood

Mate of: Carmen

Sire to: Dominique, others not disclosed

Coven: Denali, formerly Romanian

Coven mates: Carmen, Tanya, Kate, Irina, Randall, Aro

Current Occupation: Council board member

Previous Occupations: Not disclosed

Circumstances of change: not disclosed

Points of Interest: Was a former member of the Romanian Guard. Unwilling to continue the path set by his 'brother's Stephan and Vladimir he broke away and adopted a more humane way of life that led him to Carmen and eventually to settle within the already established Denali Coven.

Mentor to his niece (Daria) and nephew (Raul) and board member of the newly formed Council.

* * *

Name: Carmen

Sex: Female

Date of human birth: Exact date unknown, approx year 1700

Date of change: Exact date unknown

Age at change: unknown

Place of human birth: Spain

Sire: not disclosed

Gift/Talent: nil

Diet: animal blood

Mate of: Eleazar

Sire to: nil

Coven: Denali, formerly Romanian

Coven mates: Eleazar, Tanya, Kate, Irina, Randall, Aro

Current Occupation: nil

Previous Occupations: Formerly a member of the Romanian Guard

Circumstances of change: unknown

Points of Interest: Followed Eleazar when he left his 'brother's way of life for a newer, more humane existence with the Denali Coven.

* * *

Name: Tanya

Sex: Female

Date of human birth: Exact date unknown, approx year 1000AD

Date of change: unknown

Age at change: unknown

Place of human birth: Slovakia

Sire: Sasha

Gift/Talent: nil

Diet: animal blood

Mate of: Aro

Sire to: nil

Coven: Denali

Coven mates: Eleazar, Carmen, Kate, Irina, Randall, Aro

Current Occupation: nil

Previous Occupations: not disclosed

Circumstances of change: not disclosed

Points of Interest: Met and fell in love with Aro after being introduced at the Cullen residence. Was mentor to Aro who changed his lifestyle to the more humane Denali way after the meeting. Was married quietly after the fight.

* * *

Name: Aro

Sex: Male

Date of human birth: Exact date unknown, approx year 1500

Date of change: Exact date unknown, approx year 1520

Age at change: approx 20

Place of human birth: Italy

Sire: unknown

Gift/Talent: nil

Diet: animal blood

Mate of: Tanya

Sire to: nil

Coven: Denali, formerly Italian

Coven mates: Tanya, Eleazar, Carmen, Kate, Irina, Randall

Current Occupation: not disclosed

Previous Occupations: Land owner in Italy

Circumstances of change: not disclosed

Points of Interest: See above, Tanya

* * *

Name: Kate

Sex: Female

Date of human birth: Exact date unknown, approx year 1000AD

Date of change: unknown

Age at change: unknown

Place of human birth: Slovakia

Sire: Sasha

Gift/Talent: nil

Diet: animal blood

Mate of: Randall

Sire to: nil

Coven: Denali

Coven mates: Eleazar, Carmen, Tanya, Aro, Irina

Current Occupation: none disclosed

Previous Occupations: none disclosed

Circumstances of change: not disclosed

Points of Interest: Met and fell in love with Randall after the Romanian/Cullen fight.

* * *

Name: Randall

Sex: Male

Date of human birth: 7 July 1956

Date of change: 8 December 1979

Age at change: 23

Place of human birth: Sydney, Australia

Sire: Jonathon

Gift/Talent: Nil

Diet: animal blood

Mate of: Kate

Sire to: nil

Coven: Denali, formerly Australian

Coven mates: Eleazar, Carmen, Tanya, Aro, Irina, Kate

Current Occupation: Current board member of the council

Previous Occupations: none disclosed

Circumstances of change: Found himself in an argument with a human bouncer and came off second best. Changed after being found bloody and close to death by Jonathon.

Points of Interest: Met and married Kate after falling in love with her after the Romanian/Cullen fight.

* * *

Name: Irina

Sex: Female

Date of human birth: Exact date unknown, approx year 1000AD

Date of change: unknown

Age at change: unknown

Place of human birth: Slovakia

Sire: Sasha

Gift/Talent: Nil

Diet: animal blood

Mate of: Nil

Sire to: Nil

Coven: Denali

Coven mates: Eleazar, Carmen, Kate, Randall, Tanya, Aro

Current Occupation: not disclosed

Previous Occupations: not disclosed

Circumstances of change: not disclosed

Points of Interest:


	15. Texan Coven

Name: Wyatt

Sex: Male

Date of human birth: Exact date unknown, approx year 1849

Date of change: Exact date unknown, approx year 1867

Age at change: 18

Place of human birth: Plainview, Texas

Sire: Jasper

Gift/Talent: Nil

Diet: human blood

Mate of: Sophie

Sire to: nil

Coven: Texans

Coven mates: Sophie, Tyler, Abbey, Jackson and approx 18 unnamed others

Current Occupation: Nomadic peace keeper

Previous Occupations: Was a soldier in the army as a human and was recruited to Maria's 'army' of newborns by Jasper. Was set free in a fit of conscience by Jasper and went on to form a group (With his mate Sophie) and other freed soldiers after the Southern Vampire Wars.

Circumstances of change: Jasper, working on orders from his sire Maria, changed many young soldiers.

Points of Interest:

* * *

Name: Sophie

Sex: Female

Date of human birth: Exact date unknown, approx year 1850

Date of change: unknown

Age at change: 19

Place of human birth: Dumas, Texas

Sire: unknown

Gift/Talent: Tracker, scent

Diet: human blood

Mate of: Wyatt

Sire to: nil

Coven: Texan

Coven mates: Wyatt, Tyler, Abbey, Jackson and approx 18 unnamed others

Current Occupation: none disclosed

Previous Occupations: none disclosed

Circumstances of change: none disclosed

Points of Interest:

* * *

Name: Tyler

Sex: Male

Date of human birth: unknown

Date of change: exact date unknown, approx year 1865

Age at change: 17

Place of human birth: Pecos, Texas

Sire: unknown

Gift/Talent: nil

Diet: human blood

Mate of: Abbey

Sire to: nil

Coven: Texan

Coven mates: Wyatt, Sophie, Abbey, Jackson and approx 18 unnamed others

Current Occupation: none disclosed

Previous Occupations: none disclosed

Circumstances of change: Changed at the height of the Southern Vampire Wars

Points of Interest:

* * *

Name: Abbey

Sex: Female

Date of human birth: unknown

Date of change: Exact date unknown, approx year 1865

Age at change: 18

Place of human birth: Odessa, Texas

Sire: Maria

Gift/Talent: Fire Proof

Diet: human blood

Mate of: Tyler

Sire to: nil

Coven: Texan

Coven mates: Wyatt, Sophie, Tyler, Jackson

Current Occupation: none disclosed

Previous Occupations: none disclosed

Circumstances of change: Changed during the height of the Southern Vampire Wars

Points of Interest: Possibly the most 'immortal' of all vampires Sophie is fire retardant. Though still vulnerable to decapitation she needn't fear being burnt as she simply smoulders but encourages no flame. This is true for anyone, both vampire and human, that she is physically touching at the time she is set alight.


End file.
